


five minutes and other prompts

by breakingfiction



Category: Sweet Elite (Visual Novel)
Genre: Arlington Academy, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingfiction/pseuds/breakingfiction
Summary: A few random drabbles from Tumblr, usually with my OC's Kitty & Blake.





	1. Five Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ScholarxTadashi

“You _need_ to take a break, Tadashi.”  
  
The boy in question sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers. His usual bright eyes have been narrowed for hours, dulled by the stress of his academic duties.   
  
“I can’t.”  
  
He runs his fingers through his dark hair, which is an absolute mess already from all the tugging and pulling he’s been doing to it, and continues pacing the length of my small dorm room.   
  
“We have a networking event in four days, I have to-”  
  
“Ta-”  
  
“And I have a paper due for my Business class that I need to proof-read-  
  
"Dashi…”  
  
“ _And_ on top of that, Axel just sent me a photo of-”  
  
I take a pillow from my bed and hurl it at him, hitting him square in the chest before it falls to the floor in a sad heap.   
  
“Tadashi, please… _just shut up_.”  
  
He gives me a hard stare, but as I push myself up off my bed his expression softens. I step right up to him, squinting up at his tight face. He’s so tall that the top of my head barely reaches his chin.   
  
“I don’t think you understand,” he sighs wearily, his shoulders dropping, though he doesn’t retreat from me.  
  
“I understand…” I say, tip-toeing a little to place a kiss in the crook of his neck. “But just stop,” Another kiss, “For five minutes.”  
  
He pulls back and quirks an eyebrow at me, that familiar glint in his eyes, and that all too rare smirk on his lips. And _god_ , he looks so good when he smiles.  
  
“Five minutes huh?”  
  
I roll my eyes as his arms circle around me, and I pull him closer by the front of his jacket. He smells so good, clean and warm, and it’s enough to make my head spin.   
  
“If that’s what you have on your mind, then maybe we should make it seven,” I tease, and he laughs, pushing me back until my legs hit the side of my bed.   
  
And I love the sound. Him laughing. Because it means he’s not pacing, or fretting, or thinking about _anything_ other then this moment.   
  
He bends his head and his mouth hovers beside my ear, his breath hot against my skin. “You, little Scholar, are begging for detention.”  
  
I bite down on my bottom lip, hard. “And _you_ , Mr Student Body President, are wound up too tight.”   
  
In an instant his lips are on mine, and I melt, his touch sending my head spinning to dizzying heights. Talking isn’t the only thing his mouth is good for… it’s also amazing for kissing, as he’s doing right now, eliciting a stumbled gasp from my lips.   
  
This is always, _always_ my favorite way to distract him… because once his attention is on me, he won’t stop.   
  
He pulls me down onto the bed with him, lazily kissing my lips and face as I nestle into his arms. He’s exhausted, and we both know it. Burnt out from the constant organizing, studying and stress.  
  
It only takes a moment for him to relax, splayed out on my bed as I curl into him, taking in his warmth. When I hear his breathing grow heavy, I know he’s done for.   
  
And I can’t help myself.   
  
I _live_ for teasing him.   
  
“Tadashi…” I breathe, and he mumbles against my hair.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Your five minutes are up.”  
  
He tickles my side and drags me tighter against him, letting out a breathy chuckle. 

_“Smartarse.”_


	2. The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitty(OC)xTadashi

* * *

I look up from my notes and rub my eyes tiredly, blinking them a couple of times to clear the mist. _I feel like I’ve been studying for hours_. A quick glance at the time on my phone screen confirms my suspicions.  
 _  
Four hours._  
  
 _I’ve been studying for four hours._  
  
Enough is enough. It’s getting late, and I still need to shower before bed. I shut my notebook and force myself to my feet, feeling only half awake as I grab my pyjamas and toiletries and shuffle out of my dorm room.  
  
I close the door softly behind me, not wanting to wake any of my neighbours. The lights in the hallway are dimmed down for the night, though still light enough to find my way to the bathroom by. I amble down the hall sleepily, stifling a yawn with the back of my hand as I turn the corner.   
  
And run smack into a very fit, _very bare_ chest.   
  
A small squeak of surprise slips past my lips, and a hand steadies my elbow as I grip my belongings tight in my attempt to keep from dropping anything   
  
“ _Oh my god_ , T-Tadashi…”  
  
He stands in front of me dressed only in a white towel hanging around his hips, his torso completely bare. I swallow thickly. I don’t know where to look, my eyes flicking to the ceiling nervously.   
  
“Shit, Katherine, uhh, my clothes were wet,” He offers as explanation for his attire, and I can clearly see a bundle of clothes held under one of his _rather impressive_ arms.   
  
“It’s Kitty. And… I can see… ” I manage to stumble dumbly, still not able to look him in the eye. If it wasn’t for the dimmed lights, he would see my face is as red as a beet.   
  
He chuckles a little, and when my eyes flick to his, he looks amused. Maybe he can see how red my face is after all.   
  
“Excuse me…. Kitty. Have a good night.”  
  
“Mmhmm,” Is all I can say in answer, afraid that if I attempt much more I’ll only end up babbling incoherently. He shifts past me, smelling like soap and water, and I let out the breath I had been holding in.   
  
And I can’t help myself… I turn to watch him go. The back is just as impressive as the front, all toned shoulders and-   
  
_Oh shit._  
  
He turns before he rounds the corner, catching me gawking at him stupidly. His lips quirk a little before he disappears, and a familiar voice drifts around the corner towards me.   
  
“ _Damn_ Tadashi.”  
  
It’s half a second before Raquel struts around the corner, dressed in a pair of pyjama shorts and a tank top. She stops when she sees my stunned face, toothbrush poised in the hand in front of her.   
  
And then she grins, her dark eyes full of mischief, and my stomach drops.  
  
“Checking out our Student _Body_ President, huh Kitty?”  
  
“Drop it, Raquel,” I say in a harsh whisper, turning to leave before she gets any ideas. She’s my best friend in this place, but she also has a thing for teasing me relentlessly.   
  
Most of the time it’s innocent banter, and I’m guilty of it myself. But this is one rumor I _do not_ need spreading around the Academy.   
  
I throw a quick look back over my shoulder to make sure she’s not following me. She’s still in the same spot, watching me in amusement, her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
Until she clasps her hands around her mouth, shouting down the corridor for the whole bloody school to hear.   
  
“Have a good night, Mrs Nakano!”  
  
 _Oh my god, I’m going to kill her._


	3. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scholar/Tadashi

“Hawthorne!”  
  
A familiar voice booms down the corridor behind me and I stop in my tracks, terrified. I know that tone of voice, and it _does not mean good things._  
  
A few nearby students stop, grins on their faces as they look me over and whisper to each other, _“This’ll be good.”_  
  
I fidget with the hem of my shirt nervously. When I turn, Tadashi is marching towards me, his top shirt buttons undone, and his dark hair ruffled. Honestly, he looks like he’s just rolled out of bed and dressed in the first thing he could find.   
  
And still, my head feels a little light at the sight of him. There’s something so adorable about the way he looks in the morning…   
  
_Shut up, brain. This is_ not _the time._  
  
“Would you care to explain to me why there’s a drone in my dorm that’s been watching me sleep?” He asks in a hiss, pointing back down the hall to nowhere in particular.  
  
My heart thumps as I inhale sharply. I bite down on my bottom lip, and glance up at him.  
  
 _Yes, Mr Student Body President, I know exactly why that drone is in your room, and who put it there, but I’m not going to tell_ you.   
  
At least I hope not.  
  
“Not a clue,” I manage to say, somewhat convincingly. I can already feel tiny beads of sweat forming on the back of my neck, and I suddenly wish that I didn’t know anything about it at all.   
  
His eyebrows dip in disbelief, and his shoulders are squared so tight that I’m worried for his health. He narrows his eyes at me. “I know it was someone from your department.”  
  
 _Of course it was. I hardly think someone from the art department is going to put a bloody drone in your room. Unless it had paintbrushes attached to it, or something._  
  
I shrug, and bite down on my tongue. I can’t say anything without blurting out the whole truth. I’m a terrible liar, and I can only hope that Tadashi doesn’t know that yet.   
  
“Kitty, who put it there?”  
  
He’s using his authoritive voice. The one that makes me want to tell him anything, including the code to my safe and my social security number.  
  
And I don’t even have a safe…   
  
_Oh my god, he’s going to crack me._   
  
It was Ellie. She said it was an experiment Claire came up with to test various stress and sleep correlations for a personal project she was working on, and Ellie was more then happy to assist with her tech.   
  
So unwillingly, Tadashi had become their guinea pig.  
  
I know he hates dishonesty, but I also can’t rat Ellie out to him. I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place. And honestly, the experiment isn’t even a bad idea. I’m sure he could learn much from the results.   
  
He’s looking at me expectantly, and it looks like I’m not getting out of this so easily. Time to try another tactic.   
  
“Tadashi,” I plead, stepping forward a little to avoid being heard by the eavesdroppers. He lowers his head to hear me better.   
  
“Please… _don’t make me say it.”_  
  
Something on his face softens, and his shoulders drop with a sigh. He opens his mouth to speak, until the sound of something whizzing over our heads distracts him.   
  
I follow his gaze upwards, and my stomach drops.   
  
A small, black drone hovers above us. Identical to the one that was in his room. Except below it, hangs a perfectly festive sprig of mistletoe.  
  
A giggle distracts me, and I turn to see Ellie watching us expectantly, leaning against a wall with a tablet in her hands and a positively demonic grin on her lips.   
  
_“Ellie…”_ Tadashi warns, his stormy eyes snapping to hers.  
  
She only shrugs innocently, unaware, or maybe even unafraid, of her impending doom.   
  
“It’s tradition,” She insists, flying the drone a little lower and cocking her head to the side in amusement.   
  
Tadashi lets out an impatient sigh before turning back to me, and I have to stop myself from gasping in surprise as his hand moves to the back of my neck and he kisses me, short and sweet, before pulling away just as quick.   
  
I swear the entire hallway has hushed as I stand there, stunned. Tadashi turns to Ellie, pointing an accusing finger at her.   
  
“Get that bloody drone out of my room or you’ll be in detention everyday until Christmas.”   
_  
“Yessir,”_ she gives him a mock salute and he walks off without another word, his temper visibly subdued.   
  
She grins at me knowingly. “You’re welcome.”  
  
“Um… what?” I raise an eyebrow, but she only winks and turns to leave.   
  
“Hey, Ellie…” I call after her, lost in the beginnings of a plan. “Does the mistletoe work on _everyone_?”  
  
“Like I said, it’s tradition,” She chirps. “We’re bound to the mistletoe’s law.”  
  
My lips tilt upwards and she looks over me in approval.   
  
“I like the look of that grin. What do you have in mind?” She asks, setting the drone on the floor in front of her with the controls.   
  
“Karolina and that kid from the Fine Arts department. You know, the one who licks the canvases?”  
  
I smile at her and she springs on the spot, her eyes alight.   
  
_“Perfect.”_  



	4. The President

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scholar/Tadashi NSFW

I don’t exactly know how it happened. All I know is one second we were studying, laughing together about something that had happened in gym class today, and the next I’m in Tadashi’s lap, straddling him as he leans back against the side of the bed, his lips moving in a frenzy down the column of my throat.   
  
He tugs me harder against him, one hand on my ass, the other curving up the slope of my back, under my t-shirt. My skin ignites under his touch, my body melting for him. If only he knew how long I’ve wanted this. _How long I’ve wanted him._  
  
And now I’m finally, _finally_ , getting what I want.   
  
“You have no idea how much I want you right now,” He murmurs, dragging my mouth to his to nip at my lower lip. A shiver runs through me and my hands tighten on his shoulders.  
  
I have to close my eyes to compose myself. The Student Body President, always so prim and proper. Who would’ve thought he has this kind of wild coursing under his skin.   
  
“And here I thought you were out of my league,” My voice is breathless, and he chuckles, his breath warm against my skin.   
  
“I was being an idiot when I said that,” A kiss pressed under my jaw, then another to my neck. “Forgive me.”  
  
My cheeks flush. I wasn’t mad in the first place, it was more of a challenge, really. _Looks like I won._  
  
His fingers run up my thigh, under my skirt, and my breath stops. When he presses against the spot that’s been craving his touch, I let out a soft gasp, burying my face in his neck.   
  
Desire spikes in my stomach and I brush my lips over his, little moans escaping me with each brush of his thumb between my legs. When he pulls aside my panties, slipping a finger inside, I have to bite down on my lip to keep from crying out.   
  
I certainly don’t need the entire dormitory knowing that me and it’s President are doing _this_ instead of studying.   
  
Grasping his hand between my thighs, I hold it in place, pushing down against it until my body is tight and warm all over.   
  
With a flick of his wrist I come undone, muffling my scream against his shoulder as wave after wave of heated pleasure hits me.  
  
He catches my lips with his and I melt into him. I wanna feel that again. _And again and again._  
  
“Stay here tonight,” I whisper, pulling my lips away from his and leaning back.   
  
Surprise flashes in his eyes for the briefest of moments, and I falter.   
  
“Unless you don’t want to.”  
  
He grins, kissing me long and deep, and I would’ve known it even if I couldn’t feel his hardness through his pants. _Oh, he wants to…_  
  
“You’re the only one I wanna wake up to.” 


	5. The Rumor - Scholar/Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scholar/Axel

With an ungraceful yawn I close my laptop and lean back in my chair, exhausted. _It’s late_. I’ve been studying for hours, deciding to get some work done after having trouble trying to sleep a wink. 

I’ve had to find some way to keep my mind off the rumors that keep trying to crawl back into my head. The pictures plastered all over the most popular gossip sites on the internet. Axel, _grinning_ , his arm around some tiny blonde with doll eyes and a massive rack.

Letting out a frustrated growl, I Iean my head back and close my eyes, attempting to banish the image from my mind.

_Hadn’t Tadashi warned me this would happen?_

Axel and I hadn’t officially gotten together until a few days before he left on tour, and once he was gone, our _lovely_ Student Body President hadn’t held back in telling me exactly what Axel gets up to while touring.

At first, I dismissed it. It’s no secret that the two boys can’t stand each other. But while Tadashi and I get along fairly well, I couldn’t stop the doubt his words put into my mind.

A knock on the door startles me from my thoughts, and I jump, getting up to answer it. I’m dressed only in a silk nightie, but it’s probably just one of the girls stopping by for class notes, so I don’t bother covering up.

When I swing the door open however, my heart stutters in my chest. _This is most certainly not one of the girls._

“Axel…” My voice is breathless, surprised.

He’s been on tour for three weeks, and he wasn’t supposed to be back for another few days

His hands are shoved in the pockets of his leather jacket, pulled over a black hoodie. Blonde tips peek out from under the hood, and he grins at me crookedly, his amber eyes heavy-lidded.

“I was planning on surprising you in the morning, but I can’t sleep,” He says, wearing that shit-eating grin that I’ve come to love. “Can I stay here?”

“I’d be insulted if you didn-” His lips are on mine before I can even finish my sentence, his hands slinking around my waist, strong and warm through the fabric of my nightie.

_Fuck, I missed him._

Sighing softly, I let him push me back into my room, his body hard against mine. He reaches behind him to slam the door shut, his lips never leaving mine.

When he bends, grabbing me under the thighs, I give a small gasp of surprise as he lifts me, and my legs wrap around his waist. He takes a few steps forward with me in his arms, dropping me down to my bed. Before I can blink, he pulls off his leather jacket, followed by his hoodie, and I’m pulling him down by the front of his t-shirt to kiss me again. _I can’t get enough of him._

Using one arm to steady himself over me, his hand slides up my leg, over my bare thigh, and traces a path under the fabric to my stomach. My skin tingles under his touch, my heart pounding so hard the only thing I can hear in my head is it’s relentless drumming and my mind crying out for _more._

It’s only when memories of gossip sites and blonde-haired groupies slip into my mind, that I stumble.

“Axel,” I manage to say, my voice breathless. _“Wait.”_

A push against his chest has him pulling back. He looks down at me, his long hair adorably tousled from my fingers running through it.

Grabbing my phone from where it lays forgotten at the end of the bed, I pull up the gossip column I’d been reading and shove it in his face.

“Who is _this?”_

With a groan, he rolls his eyes at the same time he rolls off me, falling back on the bed with his fingers pressed to the bridge of his nose.

“She’s a back-up vocalist,” He says tiredly, rubbing at his eyes before he looks at me. “We all go out as a group, but the paparazzi love to hone in on me and whichever female is in closest proximity.”

I don’t know what it is exactly, but something about the sincerity in his eyes makes me believe him. Maybe it’s stupid of me, but my heart tells me that it’s the truth.

“So… there was no one else while you were away?”

“Blake, I wouldn’t have asked you to be my girlfriend if I wan’t serious about this,” His lips quirk as he runs his fingers down my side, over material so thin it might as well be bare skin, eliciting a soft shiver from my lips.

“You look so fucking gorgeous right now,” He says, leaning back and pulling me on top of him. “You should know all I think about is _you.”_

Straddling either side of his waist, I lean down to kiss him, my dark hair falling in a cascade as I pull it it one side and the metal of his lip ring cold against my mouth.

He sits up, his tongue slipping in my mouth, hot and heavy against mine as his fingers trail down over my shoulders, pulling the straps of my nightie down with them. He takes in a sharp breath, his hands curving on my ass as his lips burn a hot trail over my jaw, my neck, and down further still.

“I missed you,” He breathes against my skin, setting every inch of my body on fire for him.

The hands on my ass push my hips down to his, and I can feel exactly _how much_ he missed me. Shoving my hands under his t-shirt, I pull it up over his head, letting my fingers trace over the inky patterns covering his skin underneath.

When I thread my fingers through his hair, he lets out a soft groan. Tugging gently so his face tilts up to meet mine, I kiss him long and deep, before pulling back a fraction to whisper the same words against his lips.

_“I missed you too.”_


	6. The Party - Scholar/Axel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scholar/Axel

I’m done for. Totally and devastatingly drunk. I’m just going to admit it to myself now, no holds barred. 

“Uhh… who are you talking to?”

My eyes are glazed, but somehow I manage to make out Raquel beside me, looking around for my phantom companion. Shit. Did I say that out loud?

I stumble a little, my head feeling heavy and off balance as I slap a hand against it. Raquel steadies me with her fingers on my arm and a bubble of laughter on her lips.

“Alright party-girl, come sit down.”

Rather unsteadily, she leads me through the mass of people in her dorm dancing to the pumping music, and sits me down on her bed. It’s not uncommon for Raquel to host parties in her dorm room, but tonight, thanks to Axel and his flask of God knows what, I think I’ve overdone it.

Just a tad. 

“Axel, keep an eye on Scholar, will you?“ Raquel grabs the devil himself by the sleeve and pushes him towards me. “I’m going to get her some water.”

“Scholar, we meet again,” Axel chirps, his smile so goddamn charming it should be illegal. He drops to a crouch in front of me, his lips pulled into a wicked grin. My vision is swimming, his face drowning in fluorescent colors in front of me. “Hey, you don’t look so good,”

The bed dips with his weight as he sits, wrapping an arm around my shoulders to steady me. He brushes a strand of long hair behind my ear, his fingers feather-light as they linger on the side of my face. 

My eyes fall into his, and all of a sudden I’m hit with the memory of why I decided to drown my sorrows in the first place. I’m not usually one for drinking, but being in this school is starting to get to me. Competing against people who are so much more talented then me. People I don’t have a hope in the world of even existing in the same circle as.

People like him. 

“I can’t do this on my own,” My voice comes out in a whisper, and Axel has to lean his head against mine to hear me over the music that’s drowning the small room. His eyebrows dip in confusion. 

“Do what?”

“This,” I gesture at nothing in particular, feeling increasingly frustrated that he doesn’t understand. “Arlington Academy.”

“Hey,” He puts a hand over mine, and I’m sure if I was sober my breath would catch in my throat at the gesture. “Look at me. You’re not alone.”

His amber eyes burn into mine, and they look so sincere that I can’t stop myself from falling right into them. Have they always been that color? They’re so pretty…

“Uh, thanks?” He grins, and I slap myself on the forehead. What an idiot. I need to keep my mouth shut. 

“Hey, hey,“ He grabs my hands and hold them in his tightly, chuckling softly. “Easy now.” 

My vision blurs, but it’s easier to keep myself steady when I’m focusing on him. On the blonde tips of his wavy hair. On the ring that sits through his bottom lip, and the kohl liner under his eyes. I decide to keep my eyes on him. It’s easier this way. 

He reaches a hand up to take my chin between his fingers, running his thumb over my bottom lip. Despite the state I’m in, a shiver runs through me as his gaze flickers over my lips. 

“How is it possible to still look so beautiful when you’re this fucked up?” His voice is so quiet, I barely hear it over the rumbling of the party. 

“Here, drink this,” Raquel shoves in between us with a glass of water in front of my face. She poises it against my lips, tipping it up at the bottom until I’ve finished drinking every last drop.

After being satisfyingly hydrated, I’m hoisted to my feet. Axel and Raquel hold me from either side, and my head spins wildly as I stand, tilting the room with it. 

"Scholar? Just breathe, okay,” Axel’s voice sounds faraway all of a sudden, lost among the deep bass and pumping rhythm of the party. 

“Come on, sweetheart, lets get you to bed.” 

The last thing I remember is being swept up in Axel’s arms, my head dropping against his shoulder before the world around me turns black.


	7. The Horror Movie  - Scholar/Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scholar/Tadashi

“Do we have to watch this now?” Tadashi complains loudly, hovering in the middle of my dorm room with his arms folded over his chest. “It’s two hours I could be spending on studying for my Finance class, you know.”

I give him a pointed stare from where I’m sitting cross-legged on my bed, and consider pouting. My secret weapon, and the one thing I know he can’t resist.

“You promised,” I say, deciding to add in the pout for good measure. “And are you really trying to tell me you’d rather study _finance_ then spend time with me?”

He lets out a sigh, though I see the corner of his lips quirk a little before he runs a hand through raven-black hair.

“Fine. But you know how much I hate horror movies.”

I grin happily and open my laptop, ignoring his statement. The new _Halloween_ is the latest horror movie to be released, and I’m dying to watch it. I have much better sense then to watch it by myself, however.

_Scare myself half to death with no-one around to save me from fictional mass murderers? No thank you._

Hence why Tadashi is being roped in to watching it with me.

“You’re not scared… are you?” I tease, my eyes flicking over his unimpressed expression.

He doesn’t answer, only gives me a stern glare, and I have to bite down on my lip to stop from grinning. Teasing him is just _too much fun_. With a rather dramatic sigh, he drops down on the bed beside me, his long legs resting against mine.

Trying not to think about the way his closeness makes my heart pound like a jackhammer, I pull my laptop closer, starting the movie. Leaning back on my pillows, I settle a little closer to him. He smells like leather and spice and it makes my head spin. I clear my throat and shake the thoughts from my head, concentrating on the small screen in front of me instead. 

*

A couple of hours later and I’m burrowing under my covers, trying to get some sleep. The movie was great. I’ve always loved horror movies. Tadashi, however, didn’t seem too impressed with the genre.

Though as much as I loved the movie, I couldn’t stop myself from being distracted by him. The way he would jump and swear under his breath during certain parts, his warm breath tickling the side of my face. The heat of his legs pressed next to mine. I wanted to do more than watch movies with him. _I wanted to do everything with him._

By the time he left, my face was flushed and my stomach in knots. I reduced my feelings down to typical teenage hormones, forcing myself to change into my pajamas and try to get some sleep.

So far, it’s not working so well. _Why can’t I just tell him straight up how I feel about him?_ I’ve been tossing and turning for a good half hour when there’s a knock on the door, and when I get up to open it, the dim light from the hallway illuminates the room.

Tadashi stands in the hall, dressed in a pair of loose track-pants and a t-shirt, and my stomach flips at the sight of him. He rubs the back of his neck nervously before he speaks, his voice low and gravelly.

“I can’t sleep,“ He admits with a sheepish glance at me. “Can I stay here?”

I try not to giggle, but fail miserably, and pull him into the room with a bubble of laughter on my lips.

“Of course.”

When Tadashi slides under the covers next to me, my heart thumps against my chest like a drum, and I pray he can’t hear it through the dark. I curl up next to him, reveling in the heat and strength of his body next to me, and the scent of him fogging over everything in my head.

“That movie was… well, I won’t be watching it again,” He says and I let out a bubble of laughter, my nervousness subsiding a little.

“Don’t worry, Dashi. I won’t let the serial killer hurt you,” When I poke him in the chest with a giggle, he grabs my hand, and I can hear the amusement in his voice.

“I have to _really_ like you to let you call me that, you know.”

It’s dark, but he laughs, a breathless sound, and tickles my side. I squirm against him, squealing and pushing at his chest to stop the onslaught.

_I can’t stand being tickled._

And I don’t quite know how it happens, but next thing I know, his lips are on mine. Our fingers are still entwined when he kisses me long and deep, pressing me back against my pillows. His tongue sweeps through my mouth, and my mind glazes over at the taste of him.

He settles himself so he’s hovering above me, his muscles shifting as I push up into him, craving the friction of his body against mine. The warmth of his body ignites something in me, and when his fingers run over my waist, my stomach, electrifying my bare skin with his touch, I sigh against his mouth and beg for more.

If I knew this is what it would take to get closer to Tadashi, I would have been forcing him to watch horror movies with me a long, long time ago.


	8. The Confession - Scholar/Tadashi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scholar/Tadashi

My eyes narrow into furious slits as I watch Karolina squeeze onto the bench beside Tadashi, flicking her scarlet hair back over her shoulder and leaning into him.   
  
“Tadashi, will you help me with this equation?” She purrs in his ear, loud enough for me to hear her from two rows back, and my teeth grit against each other.   
  
“Careful, Kitty. If your glare was any hotter you’d set her on fire,” Raquel smirks from beside me, and I glower at her. _This is not how I wanted to end my day._  
  
After what feels like a tortuously long afternoon, the bell rings for the end of class, and I gather up my things, shoving them in my bag with no real sense of organisation. I can deal with the clutter later.   
  
Standing, my stomach flips nervously when I notice a certain Student Body President is in front of me, giving me a warm grin.   
  
“Kitty, are you coming to study group?” Tadashi asks, his silver eyes fixed on mine. _God, why does he have to look so good when I’m trying to be annoyed at the world?_  
  
“I can’t,” I say, more irritated then I mean to be. I know it’s not his fault Karolina has a crush on him, but it rubs me entirely the wrong way. And the worst part is, _she knows it._  
  
“Woah, woah hang on,” He grabs me by the elbow and spins me towards him, his eyebrows dipped in concern.   
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“Oh really? Because you look like you’re about to murder someone.”  
  
I don’t say anything. _I can’t even look at him_. I’m sure my emotions are all over my face, and the last thing I need is for him to know as much as Karolina does.   
  
The last of our classmates exit the classroom, and I cast a glance at the door, desperate to follow before I end up saying something stupid.   
  
“Tadashi, I have to go,” My patience thins as I swing my bag higher over my shoulder and turn to leave, until I hear his voice behind me, softer then usual.   
  
“Please don’t walk out of that door.”  
  
That has me stopping, and I can help it, my temper flares. _Why can’t he let this go?_  
  
“You really want to know what’s wrong?” I hiss, turning back and advancing on him, my patience thoroughly snapped. “Here I thought you were ranked number one. Are you that _fucking dense_ that you don’t get it?”  
  
His face goes hard, and I suddenly wish I hadn’t said anything, but it’s too late. I know how much he hates dancing around the obvious, and here I am, doing just that.   
  
“Please, just spit it out.”  
  
“I like you, Tadashi!” The words spill from my mouth before I can stop them. “I like you, okay? And what I don’t like is seeing Karolina _draped_ all over you.”  
  
He stops, his eyes widening a little. He opens his mouth to speak, but obviously thinks better of it as his lips press into a tight line.   
  
_Oh God, I should have just kept my mouth shut. I am such an idiot. Would it be too much for me to ask the floor to open up and swallow me whole?_  
  
I’m just about to turn again, to run away and find somewhere to hide and wallow in my misery until his hand is on my arm and I’m pulled back against the hard wall of his chest.   
  
His lips are on mine before I can even register what’s happening, his hands on the side of my face, threading up through my hair as he kisses me. Once the shock has finally worn off, it’s replaced a satisfied sense of relief.   
  
_Is this really happening?_  
  
My hands snake over his shoulders and he pulls me against him, deepening the kiss. He tastes like coffee and mint, and it makes my head spin. After a moment he pulls back a little, his forehead resting against mine and his breath warm on my lips.   
  
“I’m sorry. I’m not very good with this sort of thing.”  
  
I bite down on my lip to keep from grinning like an utter idiot. If only he knew that this was beyond anything I had expected. _Beyond perfect._  
  
“I think you’re doing just fine.” 


End file.
